


Coffee Table

by Wheresarizona



Series: The Coffee Table [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Steve coming to the realization that the coffee table is not being used for coffee, Table Sex, The result of a bad pick up line, a tiny bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: A sequel to That's One Way to Get a Date. Darcy and Bucky are seeing each other and Darcy has acquired a new coffee table after she and Bucky broke her last one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: The Coffee Table [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920418
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Coffee Table

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020 square C2 "Darcy x Bucky"

Steve and Bucky were carrying the new coffee table to Darcy’s apartment. Darcy and Bucky had officially been dating for a week, and the coffee table was a gift from Tony.

“Thanks again for helping us get the table to my place,” Darcy said, turning around to look at Steve as she led the men to her apartment.

“It’s no problem. I gotta ask, though, what happened to your old coffee table?” Steve asked.

Bucky snickered. 

“Stevie, let’s just say that it went out with a bang,” Darcy replied with a big smile on her face. 

“Was it just not sturdy enough to hold your weight when you sat on it?” The comment went over Steve’s head, and he seemed to be really interested in the construction of her former coffee table. 

“Well, it was from Ikea, and it couldn’t hold the weight of TWO people on it.” Darcy replied, emphasizing the ‘two.’ Darcy could see Bucky’s shoulders shaking from behind with silent laughter. 

“Why were two people sitting on the table? You have a couch, right?” Steve’s face looked puzzled; his eyebrows scrunched together. Darcy was finding this very amusing, and she assumes Bucky was having a great time too. At this point, they were all stopped by Darcy’s apartment door. 

“Steve, my sweet summer child. Remember what I said when you introduced Bucky to me?” Darcy raised an eyebrow. She really hoped he got this. 

“You called him a snack?”

If it wasn’t rude to facepalm, Darcy would’ve. 

“After I called him a snack.” She tried to lead him. 

“You said he reminded you of your pinky toe and…” Steve’s ears started turning red, and his face was burning when it hit him what she had said. He looked away from her. “Oh.” 

At this point, Bucky can’t take it anymore, dropping his side of the table as he bent over laughing hysterically. 

Steve looked at Bucky, a bit scandalized. He sputtered for a moment before he’s finally able to make words. 

“On the coffee table, Buck? You couldn’t even take the lady to the bedroom, like a gentleman?” Steve sounded mildly offended. 

“Couldn’t make it!” Bucky said between laughs. Darcy, too is finding this hilarious. She walked over to Steve and patted him on the shoulder. He looked at her face, his still red from the revelation. 

“Don’t worry about me, Steve-O. Bucky was a perfect gentleman after the table broke. He was a perfect gentleman on the couch, the kitchen table, the kitchen counter, the window seat, my shower…” 

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Steve interrupted her and dropped his side of the table on the ground. “I don’t need to know the details.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Quit laughing at me, Buck!” He looked at the other man pointedly. 

Bucky slowly straightened himself and rubbed the tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Pal, it was hilarious. Now let’s get this table into my girl’s apartment.” 

“Alright.” Both men picked up the table again. 

“Great, I’ll get the door!” Darcy rushed to unlock the door; the men walked the table into the living room and set it down by the couch. After the table is settled in and Darcy makes mild adjustments to make sure it’s perfect, Bucky and her share a look, Bucky with a dopey smile. Darcy looks to Steve who’s staring at the table.

“Thanks again, Steveroni. You were a great help! But…” She exaggerated a yawn, “I think it’s time for uh, a nap, and Bucky was gonna keep me company.” She continued.

Steve’s eyes suddenly get wide. 

“Oh my god, Tony made you a reinforced sex table!” Steve exclaimEd. “For your sex shenanigans!”

Darcy turned to Bucky and mouthed, “Shenanigans?” He shrugged, but his eyes are twinkling at Steve’s outburst. 

“And you’re probably not even gonna nap!” Steve threw his arms up. Bucky’s face lights up.

“Nope.” Darcy said, popping the ‘p.’ “We are not.”

“I’m leaving.” Steve turned on his heel and left. 

After the door has shut, Darcy turned to Bucky.

“What was that about?”

“Fella needs to get laid.” Bucky pulled her into his arms. “I think you do too.”

“I think you’re absolutely right.” 

Bucky closed the space between them, kissing Darcy thoroughly. She moaned, all coherent thought going out the window. Before she knows it, clothes are being shed, and she’s lying on her back on the coffee table, with Bucky on top of her kissing his way down her body. Her hands instinctively go to his head the moment his lips meet her sensitive flesh. Bucky had an amazing mouth and tongue, and he knew how to use them. He brings her over the edge two times, her body feeling euphoric as he crawls back up her body and crashing his lips back onto hers in a messing kiss. Darcy can taste herself on his lips and gasps when he enters her. She still wasn’t used to his size, but he gives her a moment to adjust before starting a slow pace. He feels fantastic inside of her, but she needs more. 

“More,” Darcy gasps. Bucky gives her a lopsided grin and speeds up his motions, angling himself in a way that has her moaning. Once he knows he’s found that spot inside her, he’s relentless, and Darcy sees stars as she comes. Bucky’s thrusts become erratic, and he shouts her name as he finds his release. They lay there for a moment, their chests heaving until Bucky slowly moves off her. Darcy feels like she’s floating on a cloud after all the orgasms Bucky had given her. 

“Shower?” Bucky said. He leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

A smile spreads across Darcy’s face as she thinks about the last time they showered together. 

“Yeah. Help me up? I’m pretty sure my legs are jelly.”

Bucky chuckled and helped her up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Darcy couldn’t help thinking that she was glad she decided to hit on him that day in the lab. He was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
